harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
1998
The year 1998 saw the climactic events in the struggle between Lord Voldemort]] and his Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army, and the end of the Second Wizarding War.It was also when the battle of hogwarts begun and ended lol it lasted like 1 day....... Events *Late March: The Skirmish at Malfoy Manor occurs after Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger are captured by Snatchers and Dobby comes to their rescue. Peter Pettigrew is killed in the skirmish and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Garrick Ollivander, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood, and Griphook arrive at Shell Cottage, where Dobby dies. *April: Remus Lupin arrives at Shell Cottage to report that his son to Nymphadora Tonks has just been born. *1 May: Harry, Hermione, and Ron break into Gringotts Wizarding Bank with the help of Griphook and obtain Helga Hufflepuff's Cup. *2 May: The Battle of Hogwarts occurs: **Harry, Hermione, and Ron return to Hogwarts and Neville Longbottom calls Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix to arms. **Ron opens the Chamber of Secrets, and Hermione destroys Helga Hufflepuff's Cup. **Harry, Ron, and Hermione locate Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem in the Room of Requirement, and it is destroyed in a skirmish with Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle by cursed fire. Crabbe is incinerated and dies when failing to control the cursed fire. **Lord Voldemort kills Severus Snape **Lord Voldemort inadvertently destroys the piece of his soul in Harry. **Neville kills Nagini, the last remaining Horcrux. ** Harry Potter defeats Lord Voldemort once and for all. **The Second Wizarding War ends. *Minerva McGonagall is appointed Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. *Kingsley Shacklebolt is named Acting Minister for Magic. *The 423rd Quidditch World Cup is scheduled for this year. However, the Death Eater regime over Britain reportedly cancelled the World Cup.[http://www.oclumencia.com.br/2011/01/divulgado-roteiro-completo-de-reliquias-da-morte-parte-1/ "Divulgado roteiro COMPLETO de Relíquias da Morte: Parte 1 - FULL Deathly Hallows: Part 1 script released″] on Oclumencia.com.br. (translation here) It's unknown if after the Battle of Hogwarts, the de-corrupted Ministry (now led by Kingsley Shacklebolt) still managed to organise the World Cup in time. However there is the possibility that the rest of the world continued without Britain, as they did not host it this year. Births *April: Teddy Lupin *30 November: Egmont Elvert Hobday *6 December: Griselda Jorkins Deaths *Before April: **Ted Tonks **Dirk Cresswell **Gornuk *Easter: **Peter Pettigrew **Dobby **Gellert Grindelwald *1 May: **Unidentified female Hogwarts teacher **Bogrod **Unnamed goblin **Several Death Eaters *2 May: **Vincent Crabbe **Fred Weasley **Nymphadora Tonks **Remus Lupin **Lavender Brown Harry Potter Page to Screen: The Complete Filmmaking Journey **Colin Creevey **Severus Snape **Nagini **Bellatrix Lestrange **Tom Marvolo Riddle (a.k.a. Lord Voldemort) **Fifty-some others; unnamed **Unnamed Death Eaters *27 November **Demetrius Prod **Acromantula Behind the scenes *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' is published (as Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone) in the United States. *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' is first published. *Arthur Bowen, who played Albus Potter was born. *Helena Barlow, who played Rose Weasley, was born. External links * See also * Dating conventions Notes and references fr:1998 ru:1998 год fi:1998 nl:1998 98